One True Love
by XquizitSimplicity
Summary: A heart torn, between what will be, and what could have been. A mind torn, between a love lost, and a love forgotten. Can true love come more than once in a lifetime? Can the heart remember, what the mind has forgotten?
1. Her Return

**Authors Note** : I do not own nor do I claim any characters from Inuyasha. I do however own the plot and storyline. Based on the movie starring DingDong Dantes and Marian Rivera. Not intended for a young audience. Mature content. Read at own risk. Smut is a given for later chapters.

**Introduction:**

She looked down in awe at the man kneeling before her. She blinked a few times to make sure it was real. That she wasn't dreaming. That he really wasn't just a figment of her imagination. After the moment registered in to her mind, tears formed as she shook her head enthusiastically to his proposal.

"Yes." She managed to squeak out between nods. Before she could have time to react, she was swept away into a pair of strong arms.

Swinging her around merrily before engulfing her in to a passionate kiss. Amber met Light blue as they stared at each other lovingly. Completely oblivious of the upcoming trials they were about to face.

**Chapter One: Her Return**

She blew a strand of loose hair from her face as she rushed around trying to keep things in order. Setting tables, organizing guest lists, rearranging chairs, tableware, flowers, dresses, music. She was completely exhausted. Cursing her independence and her want to plan everything with out help from a professional, she stood back up and continued her pursuit for the florist who had managed to screw up yet another one of her orders. With a sigh escaping her lips she turned the corner only to end up walking in to a very hard chest. Waiting for the impact of her fall she opened one eye only to be faced with the man that was the cause of all this commotion.

Void of all emotion except for the hint of amusement and mischief in his eyes, he pressed his lips on her sweat driven forehead.

"Good day my little diamond. How are things managing?" He asked smoothly in his silky baritone voice. "Have you decided to take my offer and consider hiring some assistance?"

With a 'hmph' and a sigh she let her self be engulfed in his arms. Taking in his scent a small smile crept on to the corners of her taught mouth. "No Sess, you know I don't want you to waste money for some little prissy asshole to just come in and criticize my decorating skills. Besides, we wouldn't need one anyways, it's too late." She replied with a sigh.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he studied his fiancé.

"Very well." He replied as he placed his mask back on.

"You know, I hate it when you get all into you're I can't feel attitude." She pouted as she noticed his eyes go back to their normal bored look. "You should really start showing some sort of..... feeling once in a while. Not just with me."

"Like that's ever gonna happen Gome'! Sesshomaru is a walking block of ice and you know it!"

Turning her gaze to the corner she smiled at the two approaching figures.

"Kikyo! Yasha! You came so early!" She greeted.

"Of course. I couldn't just sit at home knowing you were decorating your own wedding with out any help." Kikyo teased as she hugged her cousin. "Kagome, you and I both know you would be pulling your hair out trying to place something in one spot."

Putting her hand up in protest she was shushed by the arms that snaked their way around her petite figure. Feeling the warmth of her beloved around her, she quickly forgot her smart remark towards her cousins comments. Smiling as she thought about the day ahead, she anticipated more for the future they were about to share. In less than 10 hours she would be exchanging vows with the man she spent 3 years with. The feeling of being content settled into her as she turned around. Looking up at those golden eyes that seemed to mesmerize her, she unknowingly traced his features softly, causing an army of Goosebumps to cascade down his arms. Shivers ran down the back of his spine as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Awww damn. Come on now." Inuyasha whined as he made a gagging noise. Kikyo slapped the back of his head before grabbing his ear and dragging him somewhere, leaving the couple to spend their moment together.

"I love you." He whispered in to her ear. "And I love you." Kagome replied.

"If my knowledge serves me right, isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the big day?"

Kagome pulled out of her world stood looking at her sister. "Sango! Stop being so superstitious." Kagome retorted rolling her eyes.

Leaning her head to the side Sango looked at her younger sister and smiled.

"Okay. Since it's your big day I'll stop my superstitious lectures. Just this once though." She said playfully as she set the boxes down and grabbed her sister into a tight embrace. Tears slid down her face as flashbacks of their childhood found their way into her mind. Wiping them away quickly as she began to be pulled away.

"God Kags, you grew up so fast." She said unconsciously. "But even if you're grown up and married, always remember, big sis is here for you, always." Kagome couldn't stop her own tears as she grabbed her sister into another tight embrace. Sesshomaru squeezed Kagome's arm and nodded towards Sango when she gave him a small smile.

"Take good care of her Sesshomaru. Love her with everything you have and more." She said more then asked. Sesshomaru simply nodded at her request.

"Everything I have. Mind, body, heart, and soul." He replied.

Sango couldn't help but smile at the regal male once more before letting her sister go.

"I better get back to this. Knowing Kagome she'll lose her mind if everything isn't set up properly for later on." Sango stated as she picked up the boxes and dodged Kagome's failed attempt of an attack. Sticking her tongue out before turning the corner Sango taunted her sister more. Kagome just shook her head and smiled.

"Big day my little diamond in the rough. Today is finally the day." Sesshomaru reminded her pulling her out of her memories.

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome yelled out as realization dawned on her. "The guest are gonna be here in like 9 hours! Everything still isn't set up!"

Sesshomaru watched his future wife in fascination and amusement as she ran around in a frenzy trying to set everything up once more. He held back a small chuckle as he watched her zip past her sister nearly knocking the poor woman down. A smirk wound it's way on his elegant features as he watched his brother get yelled at by his own fiancé.

Placing his neutral look back in it's place he turned back around swiftly and glided towards the doorway of his hotel.

"Mr. Taishou" The doorman greeted and bowed in respect as he passed through. Nodding once more he briskly walked towards the next doorway and repeated the same gesture when acknowledged by his employees. With a couple more strides, the young tycoon found his way to the gardens. Staring up at the beautiful blue of the sky he let a content sigh escape his lips.

"Nice to see you again. Sesshomaru."

His nerves immediately tensed as he brought his eyes down on the creature that dare invade his time of peace. Surprise was the only word you could describe his reaction, careful not to show it, he stood there staring in to the Red eyes of the woman who haunted the very depths of his soul since that one day 4 years ago.

"Kagura." He replied coldly. "To what do I owe this displeasure?"

Never taking her eyes off of him she took a step forward.

"I came back, for one thing, and one thing only." She replied. "And that is to claim what is rightfully mine."

If he was not a man of his stature he would have snorted right than and there.

"Foolish woman. I belong to one, of that you are correct, but that one is not you." He stated bluntly. "You lost me the day you left." Frowning in displeasure she quickly averted her gaze somewhere else.

"And to who? Who is the pathetic little girl you have replaced me with? Surely she is just a rebound." Kagura protested.

Sesshomaru eyed her dangerously.

"That 'little girl' as you call her happens to be far from a replacement wench. You will learn to hold your tongue before you find your self thrown off of my property." Sesshomaru warned her. Tensing up at the threat she darted her gaze back up to his heated eyes.

"You mean to say, we're no more?" She questioned.

"I will not repeat myself to you." Sesshomaru stated with more ice in his voice then before. "In a mere 9 and a half hours, This Sesshomaru will be married. You have nothing to come back for Kagura, of that I can happily reassure."

Turning around gracefully he walked away leaving the astonished woman to her own thoughts.

"I will get you back Sesshomaru, one way or another, you were mine then as well as now. Of that YOU can be assured of." She said to his retreating form.

'_I will get you back. Married or not_ .' With her final thought into place she turned the opposite way and walked on.


	2. Momentary Happiness

**Authors Note:**Excuse me for not going by the traditional japanese wedding. I wanted to go a bit more creative and do it my way. If I offended anybody my apologies. It is my story and I will write it as such. It is said that there are few japanese catholics. BOOM, Kagome and Sesshomaru will be that rare few :)

**Chapter Two: Momentary Happiness**

To say the wedding was beautiful would have been quiet the understatement. Even with a budget on time, it was a sight to behold. Kagome stared in awe as she walked down the aisle. Escorted by her father in law, veil hiding her beautiful porcelain face from the many guests that stared after her in both wonder and envy.

Staring ahead, she kept her eyes focused on one thing, better yet person. Her breathing hitched slightly as she stared at the man 10 feet away from her.

He was beautiful, even if he was void of all emotion. One look in his eyes stated every single thing he couldn't say. Every emotion, every promise, everything.

"You look beautiful, my daughter." She turned towards the sky as she heard the whispered compliment sent by the wind her way.

Tears formed in her eyes as she averted her gaze back towards her soon to be husband. Lips parted in to a smile she was handed from father in law, to husband.

"You look beautiful, my little diamond." Sesshomaru whispered as he took her by her hand and guided her towards the alter. Tears welled up in her eyes as she brought in to mind the fact that her sister and her would not be sharing a condo any more, it made her even more depressed, at the thought of being away from her family. As small as it was, she still held them dear. But as quickly as her depression came it left, replaced with the thoughts of being married to the man who she loved with all she had.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this woman and this man, in holy matrimonious union..."

There they stood, facing their future together, in front of God and all the people they held dear. Fingers intwined together as they shared their vows of ever lasting love.

"I, Kagome, take you, Sesshomaru, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live, and until death do us part."

As soon as the words escaped her lips, her blue orbs welled up with tears.

"I, Sesshomaru, take you, Kagome, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live, and until death do us part." His silky voice said each word with such meaning that Kagome couldn't help but let a tear free as it slid down her carefully powdered face.

"My one true love." he managed to add before the minister could continue.

Sango sat in the audience, tissue in one hand and flowers in the other, her make up was running now as she watched her sister, married off. She couldn't help but feel so many emotions as she watched the little girl she held so dearly, grow up in to such a beautiful young woman. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to her side and managed a small smile to her cousin.

Kikyo smiled back, knowing how her cousin felt. With a gentle squeeze of support Kikyo let go and focused back on to the happy couple before her.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed Sesshomaru's younger sister. She didn't seem too pleased at all. Kikyo brushed it off for the moment and focused on the much more positive energy surrounding everybody else. She let a small smile place it's self on her beautiful face as she watched their much younger cousin Shippo bounding down the alter, pillow in hand with two perfectly fitted rings on each side.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" The minister stated and questioned. Shippo lifted the pillow above his arms and listened as the minister continued.

"May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The minister announced as he took the rings and blessed them.

"Sesshomaru, in placing this ring on Kagome's finger, repeat after me: Kagome, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Taking the smaller of the two Sesshomaru gently slid the beautiful 14k yellow gold 2 carat 3 stone Leo diamond on to her slender finger repeating every word the minister guided him to say, watching as her eyes lit up by the beautiful sign of their love for each other. The price of the rings, she would NEVER find out, as long as he hid the receipt.

"Kagome, in placing this ring on Sesshomaru's finger, repeat after me: Sesshomaru, you are now consecrate to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed."

Kagome, not being able to hold back anymore, let her tears fall as she repreated the words the minister had advised her to say. Slipping the 14k yellow gold 1 carat Leo diamond ring on his finger, she stood in awe at the beauty of the two rings together as they shined in unity.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Sesshomaru and Kagome have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Tokyo and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." The minister finished finally as he gave them his blessings.

With one quick movement Sesshomaru pulled Kagome in to his arms, moving one hand, he lifted up her veil as he enveloped her into a passionate, heated kiss, filled with all the love he had for her, and even more. Cheers roared through the church as family and friends congratulated them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru rushed down the aisle, hand in hand walking towards the two large cherrywood doors, rose petals were thrown their way. Outside they were greeted by grains of rice. The door to their black stretch limo opened by their hired chaffeur.

Before entering the vehicle, Kagome turned back around and threw her bouquet of assorted roses into the air. To her delight Sango had caught it and was now staring at her with a VERY red stained face and goofy smile. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at her older sister as she climbed in and rode off into the sunset, her newly wedded husband by her side.

**-TWO WEEKS AFTER-**

Kagome stood looking out the window of their two story home. Watching the sun peek it's golden light out on to the blue and emerald colors of the water below, intertwined together as if in a graceful dance.

The colors skidded off to the shore as the beautiful waters kissed the coastline gently before pulling it's self back in to the ocean of which it came. Kagome let out a content sigh as she turned her gaze on to the sleeping form of her husband. She smirked as she repeated the word into her mind. HER husband. Looking down at the ring that wrapped it's self so perfectly around her finger, she couldn't help the small smirk that expanded into a full blown smile. She truly was blessed.

Pulling away from her thoughts she made her way to the door of their luxurious bedroom. Not bothering to put on her robe knowing fully well what would happen in just a few short moments after her husband had awoken. A perverted thought raced across her head as she remembered their 'activities' every night ever since their wedding. He had taken all of her being that night. Her innocence and purity, she offered him the one thing she had been saving up until that moment, for 21 long years she kept the treasure that she called her own and gladly handed it to him.

As she made her descent down the stairs, so consumed in her happy thoughts she failed to warn her self of the last step. Her brain warning her all too late as she prepared for the impact of the marble floor below. She waited a few moments realizing that she was still on her feet, she opened one eye, lifting her head up she let out a sheepish grin as her husband stared back at her with a hard look on his beautiful porcelain face.

"Good morning." Kagome chippered happily as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring the fact that her husband was giving her a disapproving look, still on her tippy toes she wrapped her slender form against him.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes at his wife's antics and picked her up by the waist. He growled a sign of approval as she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

"So early in the morning I see." Sesshomaru teased. Kagome nibbled his bottom lip in reply. Raising one elegant eyebrow, she in return gave him a mischievous look.

"Very well my love, I shall give you what you desire." Sesshomaru growled into her ear before he set her down on to the coffee table..

Sesshomaru kissed her softly before trailing his kisses down towards the crook of her neck. Sucking gently he was pleased when he felt her shiver from his teasing. He continued his torture more down south before he stopped at the perk peak of her two soft mounds. Pulling her nightgown off he began to study the two beautiful items before him.

Kagome glared at him as she noticed a stop in his movements. Sesshomaru lifted his head and smirked at her. Kagome 'hmphed' and grabbed the back of his head. Before she could push it down he had one mouth on a ripened nipple and started sucking like a newborn babe. Kagome gasped out in surprise as her body arched. Sesshomaru loved the way her body responded to his touches. And only his touches.

Good things don't last long though as their little game was put to a stop by the ringing of the telephone. Kagome looked across the living room and glared at the thing hoping it would stop. To her satisfaction it haulted in it's assault to their ears and Sesshomaru proceeded with his taunting and teasing. Not long after they begain again the answering machine sounded off and the message was heard loud and clear through out the whole house.

"Kagome, this is Kaede, I'm sorry for interrupting you my dear, but it is urgent. Please come by the hospital quickly. Seems like Rin is going in to another one of her stupors and will not head to anybody at the moment. Thank you dear, Goodbye."

With that said Kagome pouted but quickly pushed Sesshomaru off of her gently. Growling in dislike for the timing he let her get away. For now.

"I'm sorry Sessho. I'll make it up to you. I pinky promise!" Kagome said as she bounded up the stairs. Sesshomaru simply nodded before following her.

"Dear, you still need to take a shower, I presume?" He purred into her ear as they entered their bedroom once again. Kagome's perverted smile came back as she nodded her head and batter her eye lashes.

"True.........." She lingered as she backed away into the bathroom. Sesshomaru caught on quickly as he moved before her and ran in front of the bathroom just as she was about to step through.

"Than you shall make it up to this Sesshomaru, NOW." He stated as he picked her up bridal style and made his way towards the wall shower.


	3. Accidents and New Beginnings

**Authors Note**: I am in the midst of thinking over a possible deletion. Since I don't seem to get any feedback for the story I will not be continuing it for the time being. Although I would love to continue with it, I see no reason too. I do thank **knifethrower** for her feedback though ;)

And with that I bid you readers a good day. Last chapter for a while.

**Chapter Three: Accidents and New Beginnings.**

Kagome whistled her way towards the elevators practically skipping as she went. She couldn't help but feel like a giddy school girl who sat next to her crush for the first time.

"Hmmm hmmmm hmmm" Kagome hummed as she stepped through the elevator.

"Hold the doors please!" Kagome looked up from her momentary fantasies as she put a foot forward to stop the elevator doors from closing.

"Thank you." A red eyed woman said as she stepped through next to her. Kagome just nodded with a sweet smile as she continued on with her own thoughts.

Kagura's eyes focused on the petite young woman before her. 'Hn' was all she could think as she studied her further.

Kagome started to feel uneasy as she fidgeted with her ring. The gaze of the woman was really irking her to no end. Before she could question the woman's obvious rudeness Kagome's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted sweetly which caused Kagura to roll her eyes. "Hi Sessho. Yes, yes I'm here. No I didn't get into any accidents. Yes I actually made it through the doors without tripping. Yes honey I love you too. Goodbye and have a good day."

Kagura stood frozen in her spot as she heard the name 'Sessho' come out of the younger woman's mouth. Sending her a death glare she figured the little vixen to be Sesshomaru's wife.

"Your husband?" Kagura asked casually.

Kagome turned in surprise and nodded. "Two weeks now. We're newlyweds." She replied as she let go of the uneasiness she was feeling when the woman finally spoke to her.

"I see." Was all Kagura could respond with as she turned back to the elevator doors when they opened. Walking out without a single goodbye or sign of recognition.

"What a rude bitch." Kagome huffed as the doors closed again. "I won't let her ruin my day though."

With her last good thought into place she stepped out as she heard the ding of her floor sound out and the swoosh of the doors open. Walking towards the nurse's station she checked in and greeted the woman before her.

"Good Morning ." She said startling the woman from her paper work.

"Ahh, Kagome child, thank the kami's you came. Good morning to you child. My apologies for interrupting you on your vacation." The old woman responded.

"It's okay. I promised before if you needed me I'd be here." Kagome replied reassuring the woman that she was fine with it. Kaede nodded in response and informed her about her young patient.

"Rin has had numerous tantrums this morning. They would start up than go back down within a period of 10 minutes. Now, the poor little thing is in a daze. None of our doctors can snap her out of it, so I was in high hopes that maybe, you could talk to the child."

Kagome nodded as she took her clipboard in hand and made her way towards the young girls room. Kagome knocked gently before entering. When the young girl didn't respond Kagome walked towards her.

"Honey?" Kagome questioned gently as she caressed the young girls hand. Upon feeling her touch Rin looked up at Kagome in slight shock.

"Mama?" The little girl questioned. Kagome nodded in response. Within seconds she found her self with a kid latched onto her waist. Kagome ran her hands through the little girl's hair trying to keep her calm. Rin buried her face into Kagome's chest and inhaled her scent.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm here." Kagome cooed soothingly. Looking up from her sanctuary Rin smiled her toothy smile.

"Tell me a story? Please?" Rin asked using the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. Kagome nodded knowing she couldn't resist her.

"Once upon a time...." She began, catching the attention of not just Rin but the passerby's as well.

**-WITH SESSHOMARU-**

The wind whipped past him as he turned corners. A dozen roses placed neatly within reach by his side as he anticipated seeing the woman he loved, the woman he was married too. He couldn't help but let a small smile grace his features. Although it was barely noticeable, it was there.

'The things this woman does too me.' He thought as he slowed to a hault at a stoplight.

Tapping his index finger lightly on the steering wheel he quickly flew by as the light immediately changed it's color. Within a moments time she would be with him again, and even though he was a very patient buisnessman, even the feared Sesshomaru Taishou had an impatient side that only she could bring out.

"My Kagome." He said to himself as he turned the corner once again.

In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru found himself in complete shock.

Realization dawning on him too late as he turned the wheel in hopes of steering away from the offending vehicle. Within a moments time Sesshomaru skidded around in circles before crash landing into the car and being thrown off into an opposing store building,

The impact of the crash was so terribly tremendous that he found himself blacked out. Only hearing the voice of his wife before closing his eyes and letting the blackness of unconsciousness engulf him.

**-BACK TO KAGOME-**

Kagome kissed her forehead as she tucked her away under the covers. Checking her stats and heartbeat, Kagome smiled and left the room when she was certain that Rin was fast asleep.

Closing the door behind her Kagome walked back towards the nurses station only to find a very worried Kaede on the phone.

"Kagome dear, I think you need to sit down for this." Kaede advised her as she nodded towards a chair.

Kagome did as she was told. Her nerves beating against her frame as she awaited the older woman.

Kaede finished her conversation and put the phone down slowly. With a heavy heart she turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome, that was a call regarding Sesshomaru." Kaede began. Kagome immediately put her hand up to her heart as she felt it twist. "Child, I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, but I am sad to say he has gotten into a terrible accident."

Kagome let go of the breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at Kaede with tears in her eyes.

"What?" Was all she could manage as heart wrenching sobs enveloped her tiny form.

"Sess...Sesss..Sesshomaru!" She yelled out as she was taken into the arms of the old woman. Kaede felt for the girl as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's okay child. Calm yourself. He is currently in ICU. You may go now child, and hurry." Kaede told her as she peeled Kagome off of her. Kagome nodded and zipped off to the area, leaving her stuff behind.

Unbeknownst to the two woman, someone else was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sesshomaru." A soft voice said before she flew off to the area of which he was recovering in.

Kagome ran as fast as her feet could carry her to the other side of the hospital. Zipping past astounded onlookers and worried glances by friends, she quickly turned a sharp corner and came to a hault as she collided with another body.

"Sorry!" She quickly breathed out as she kept going, stopping only when she was finally staring at the double doors of the Intensive Care Unit. Taking in a deep breath she quickly entered. Pacing her self as she walked towards information.

"Goodmorning Kagome-sama. How may I help you?" A young nurse greeted.

"Do you have a patient by the name of Sesshomaru Taishou present here?" Kagome asked, almost pleading. The young girl turned concern filled eyes as she looked down at the piece of paper in front of her.

"I'm sorry Kagome-sama, but there is no name listed here currently." She replied. "I'm sorry."

Kagome's eyes began to water again as she fell to the floor. The young girl quickly ran to her side.

"It's ok Kagome-sama. I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere." She said trying to comfort the woman.

"Riyoko!" A voice beckoned. The young woman identified as Riyoko got up quickly, dusting her self off as she turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Ye...Yes sir?" She greeted immediately. Kagome kept to her self on the floor as she let her tears fall more freely. She hugged her legs close to her chest, as she layed her chin atop her knees.

"Where's the status reports for the new patients? I want them a.s.a.p." The voice stated hurriedly. "Seems as if we have a new patient in the emergency room. He needs a room immediately."

Kagome lifted her head up quickly upon hearing this bit of information. Getting up in a hurry she turned towards the doctor.

"Excuse me sir. What is the patients name?" She asked hopefully. The doctor eyed her curiously before replying.

"I'm sorry ma'am. We can't give out information to people who have no relations to ." He replied driely. Kagome huffed at this.

"I'm his wife." She simply stated. The doctor looked at her with a smirk.

"Can I see some identification?" He challenged her. Kagome's anger fired up at this.

"Can you just PLEASE tell me where I can find my husband? And if he's okay?" She asked through gritted teeth. The doctor raised an eyebrow up at her.

"Unless you provide me with identification, I am not permitted to give you information. Now if you kindly take your leave, it would be greatly appreciated." He replied coyly.

Kagome was more than angered now. She was down right infuriated. Her own husband that could be nearly dead, heaven's forbid that happen, and she couldn't even see him. This prick was really asking for it.

"What is the meaning of this?" A strong voice questioned. Interrupting the growing epidemic. Kagome turned hopeful eyes towards the owner of the voice.

"Dad." She acknowledged. The doctor stood dumbfounded at them both.

". I didn't know." He began but was silenced immediately.

"Now you do. And next time. Make sure you speak with respect towards my sons wife." Kagome jumped for joy inside her head as the obnoxious doctor was put in his place. Normally she would have felt sorry for him, but he just pushed the wrong buttons.

The tall male looked down at her with concern filled eyes.

"My daughter, are you okay?" He questioned her. Kagome ran to him and buried her face in his chest as she let her tears fall freely. The striking likeness of her husband to his father really pained her.

"Gome'!" A rough voice yelled out. Kagome quickly turned her gaze towards the approaching figure. Relief ran through her as she saw her sister and cousin following close behind. Pulling away from her father in law she quickly ran towards the two awaiting females.

"Oh Sango! Kikyo! I don't know what I would do without him." Kagome cried out her agony.

"Pops, what happened?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned towards his father. The older man looked at his son.

"Your older brother got into a terrible accident Inuyasha. Therefor I would appreciate it greatly if you watched over Kagome. I'm afraid I won't be able to do so." His father replied.

Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Why though pops?" He asked.

"I have buisness to attend to in the states. Although it pains me to leave in such a hectic time. I have to. I have to prepare the final papers before I fully hand the other half of my buisness to Sesshomaru, not to mention I still need to finish up the papers stating your co-ownership in the buisnesses." His father stated.

"I get it." Inuyasha replied. Looking at the three women he promised his father silently that he would do everything in his power to help.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kagome yelled out as she saw two nurses wheeling his bed into one of the rooms. Quickly running after them Kagome nearly tripped but was balanced by Inuyasha.

Upon entering the room, Kagome quickly ran to his side taking his hand in hers. He was still unconscious. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pressed his hand to her flushed face.

Kikyo watched the scene unfold before her. Sad thoughts entered her mind as she saw the sorrow and pain in her cousins eyes.

'She loves him so much.' She thought as she watched the young woman.

Sango stood behind Kagome, offering her a sign of comfort. Kagome leaned her head back on to her sisters figure and watched her husbands chest go up and down.

"He's okay now Gome'." Sango told her sister. Kagome didn't make a move as she just sat there watching, waiting for him to wake up.

"Well, I'll head out and pack you both some clothes Kags." Kikyo stated. Kagome turned towards her never letting go of his hand.

"I left my purse at the nurse's station on the other side of the hospital." She informed. Just then, as if on cue Kaede walked in.

"Dear child, here's your things. I made sure to grab them before I headed off."

Kagome thanked the woman and handed her cousin the keys to her Home.

"Take care Kagome, and please don't stress your self out." Kikyo pleaded before she grabbed Inuyasha who was mooning over by the wall and headed out.

"I'm sure your hungry sis, I could have sworn I heard your stomach grumbling when I stepped out of the elevator." Sango teased, as she attempted to get a smile out of the younger woman.

Kagome just gave her a half hearted smile and nodded. Sango didn't say anything and just made her way out the door towards the cafeteria. Kagome watched her sister go and finally let her mask down.

She cried her heart out for her husband. She was so frightened that he would leave her, that he would die, that she would have to learn how to recover from yet another heartbreak. She couldn't bear anymore. And with everything she had she thanked God and every saint out there for being with him through out the whole ordeal.

"Who...who are you?" Kagome looked up suddenly and was met by a pair of gold eyes staring back into her blue ones.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked astonished that he was awake so quickly.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he slapped her hand away from his. Kagome jerked her hand in response as she stared at him not believing what was happening.

"I won't say it again wench, who are you? And what are you doing around this Sesshomaru?" He asked her venom dripping from his voice.

Kagome's heart stopped at the way he talked to her. Something was wrong. So very wrong, but yet she couldn't find it in her self to call for a nurse.

"I..I'm your wife. Don't you remember? It's Kagome." She reasoned as she tried to hold his hand once again only to be faced with rejection once again.

"This Sesshomaru has no wife." He replied coldly as he stared back at her now watering eyes. Before Kagome could blink she found her self on the floor.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned as if in a daze.

This angered Sesshomaru to no avail, the way this bitch talked to him as if she was his equal. How dare she. And to claim his person as hers? How pathetic, a very pathetic attempt at trying to get into his pants.

"You will address me as , wench, no other may call me by my first name." Sesshomaru bit out once more before attempting to get up. Pain shot through his being as he came down once more. A growl escaped his throat. What has this insane bitch done to him?

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he NOT remember his own wife? How could he not remember her? How could 3 years of their relationship disipitate so quickly? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something hard hit the back of her head.

"Wench, inform me what happened. Why am I here?" He demanded more then questioned. Kagome just looked up at him dumbfounded. She didn't know what to say.

Seeing as she had no response caused Sesshomaru's anger to spike up. He hated feeling weak, and most of all he hated how this woman was the core to all his confusion. His mind was quickly over taken by a pain staking headache. He closed his eyes and began breathing slowly to calm his nerves before this small headache erupted into a huge migraine.

"Answer me bitch." He stated dangerously as he narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome didn't know what to say. He tears were choking back what little things she could say. She felt her heart getting stomped on with everything he was directing towards her.

"Sesshomaru, how dare you speak to your wife that way." She looked up and thanked her luck as she saw her father in law. Inu-No-Taisho standing regaly by the doorway.

He walked over to her and helped her up as he brought down a cold stare towards his son.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru questioned as he gave a stare of his own.

Inu-No-Taisho now understood why his son was acting this way.

"I can not answer your questions son, but I will call fourth a doctor who may have the key to it." The older man replied. Sesshomaru simply nodded as he watched his father turn around in search of a nurse.

Kagome just stood there staring at him.

"Who are you, really?" He questioned once more.


	4. A test of love

**Authors Note: **So what I'm seeing with my stats is their going up but still NO type of review what so ever? -bows head- I guess. I'm still continuing the story wether or not you review. Although it would be really great if you would. I have too many ideas for this story for it to just be put to the side. So damn, would it kill you people to leave even just **ONE** review? It would atleast keep me motivated to continue the damn thing.

**No reviews + No feedback **= **useless story**. GET THE PICTURE?

**Chapter Four: A test of love. **

Kagome looked at him, she wanted to scream. 'I'M YOUR WIFE! YOUR WIFE! YOU IDIOT REMEMBER?' but she couldn't. She didn't have the heart or the voice for it.

"Well woman, don't just stand there gawking at me." Sesshomaru growled. "Answer my question."

Kagome stared, but after a couple seconds she found what she was looking for.

"I'm your wife." She replied in a whisper. Sesshomaru seemed to be fine with her reply as he turned his gaze towards the ceiling. Kagome took it as her cue to sit down.

"Keep your distance wench." Sesshomaru stated coldly not looking down. Kagome choked back the tears threatening to spill as she walked to the other side of the room.

'What's happening to him? Why is he so cold to me?' Kagome asked her self. Just then her father in law walked back in, a doctor following suit.

"Father." She greeted with a fake smile.

Inu-no-Taisho knew that his daughter in law's smile was fake but decided to put it aside until a later date. He than turned stern eyes at his abrasive son and waited for the doctor to speak.

"You may speak." He instructed at the nervous doctor. The doctor nodded in response.

"It seems to me that your son is suffering from what we neorologist determine as a case of Lacunar Amnesia." The doctor explained.

Kagome stood up in shock. 'AMNESIA?' she screamed in her head. Inu-no-Taisho was tooken back, this type of amnesia, so he heard, was quiet rare.

"So doctor, you mean to say, my brother is completely brain dead to everything around him?"

Kagome looked towards the voice and scowled at Inuyasha. Inu-No-Taisho gave his son a warning glance while Sesshomaru sent him a death glare and a growl too match.

"What my fiance' is trying to ask doc, is what exactly is Lacunar Amnesia?" Kikyo questioned as she slapped the back of Inuyasha's head and walked towards Kagome.

"Lacunar amnesia is a type of amnesia that blocks out certain periods of time. Lacuna is the meaning for gap. To put it specifically your son's brain has been knocked back a good number of years. Usually our patients who suffer these types of amnesia, block out a good 3-4 years or so." The doctor explained further.

Kagome clenched her chest. She felt like it was gonna fall out at anytime if she didn't. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want too. Because it meant, she was nothing to Sesshomaru. He didn't remember her. The times they shared, their special moments, their marriage. He wouldn't remember any of it.

"Kags?" She heard Kikyo ask as she felt her cousins hand on her shoulder.

Tears immediately fell from her eyes once again as she began to sob uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. She loved him with everything she had. She gave him everything she could. And for what? For him to forget?

'NO' she thought to her self. She wouldn't let him forget. Kagome silently swore to herself that she would be the one to get him back. One way or another. Just like the minister said. Through good times and in bad. And she'd be damned if she let that promise go to waste,

"Kagome?" She looked up to stare at the worried eyes of her older sister. "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded. She watched as Kikyo and Sango passed worried glances with each other.

"Doctor? How long do these......" Kagome questioned catching the attention of everyone around her. All surprised that she finally said something. "How long do they last? The amnesia I mean?"

"The periods of the amnesia usually vary from person to person. Some last a few weeks, others a few months, and than there are some that take years to come back. There are few who even never regain their memories back at all. It depends solely on if the person is willing to bring back those memories." The doctor replied.

Kagome thought she could handle the news. But before anybody else could blink she fainted right where she stood.

"KAGOME!" Everyone yelled out in unision. Sesshomaru just sat up on his bed, a bored look on his face.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and put her next to a nearby couch. Kikyo and Sango by her side immediately.

"Get her a room. NOW." Inu-no-Taisho demanded. Not wanting to anger the man further the doctor quickly ran out and got another room ready.

"Why do you care so much for that onna father? Is she another one of your bitches?" Sesshomaru bit out.

With heated eyes, Inu-no-taisho walked over to his son.

"How dare you use that tone and most importantly how dare you claim your wife as such." He scolded with displeasure.

"This Sesshomaru does not believe your words father." Sesshomaru challenged.

Kikyo got up after hearing father and son go at it. Sango tensed up but proceeded with caring for Kagome. Inuyasha wanted to rip his brothers head off but decided it was not the time and place.

Reaching into Kagome's purse Kikyo pulled out her wallet. Opening it in front of Sesshomaru.

"Do these answer your questions? Oh great Sesshomaru, are these proof enough?" Kikyo questioned, malice dripping from her words.

Sesshomaru hid his surprise, pushing back the feeling of guilt he now felt. Staring into the small photo. He now believed.

'This woman is my wife.' He thought as he kept staring at the happy picture of him and the woman passed out on the couch, a happy little wedding photo. Surrounded by family and friends alike.

"Hn." was all he could respond with as he turned apologetic eyes to his father who was now staring at his wife.

"The room is ready for her sir." A young nurse spoke interrupting his train of thoughts. "But we'll have to take her for check-up to make sure she's okay."

Inu-no-Taisho nodded in response as he watched Inuyasha carry Kagome as he followed the nurse. Kikyo walked towards Sango who was glaring at Sesshomaru. To the older males dismay his cellphone began to ring.

"Hello?" He answered. After a few moments he began to rub his temples together. "Are you certain that they arrived earlier than planned?"

A few more minutes passed before he ended the call.

"Seems as if my plans are going to be scheduled earlier than I thought." He informed them. Kikyo and Sango nodded their understanding, while Sesshomaru just acted as if he didn't hear a thing.

"Watch them for me. And you Sesshomaru, behave." His father ordered. Sesshomaru just glared at his father.

"This Sesshomaru will do as he pleases." He replied coldly. The older male just shook his head and waved his goodbyes to the girls.

"Let's go Kikyo. It seems like the temperature is colder than it was before the Ice Prince awoke." Sango said outloud so Sesshomaru could hear. Kikyo nodded as she followed her older cousin. Sesshomaru just glared at their retreating forms in hopes that maybe they would blow up.

"Hn." Was all he could say as he was left by himself. Settling back down so he could relax, Sesshomaru let the days events consume him.

"Hello there." He heard a familiar voice say. Whipping his head back quickly he was quickly relieved to find the woman he knew was truly his walking towards him.

"Kagura." He practically purred as the red eyed vixen walked towards him.

"Sess." She cooed as she eyed him. "It's been too long love."

Sesshomaru smirked as he turned his gaze somewhere else.

"Too long." He replied as he watched her hips sway towards him. Damn he missed that. Without a seconds notice Kagura was straddling him, staring into his amber pools, filled with lust and love.

"I waited 4 long years for us to be together again. Your mine." She whispered in his ear causing a shiver to run down his spine. "And now my love, claim whats yours."

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Well hello there sweet-heart, how are you feelin?" Kagome turned towards the voice and smiled.

"Hello." She replied in a whisper. She was so exhausted.

"So mommy to be how are you this morning?" The woman in a nurse's outfit questioned as she checked Kagome's I.V.

"Mommy to be?" Kagome asked. The nurse's smile widened as she nodded her head.

"Why yes honey. Your going to be a mother. It's been a good two and a half weeks to be exact." The nurse replied happily.

Kagome couldn't believe it. So soon? Couldn't be. Although, she couldn't push back the happiness she felt. She was going to be a mother!

"But, it's too soon. How can you tell?" Kagome questioned once more. The nurse scribbled down some things on her clipboard before looking back up. She sat down next to Kagome and took her hand in hers.

"Dear, we have highly advanced medical technology as well as highly trained medical staff. Even if you were just a week or even 3 days we could be able to detect it with the rise and fall of your hormones."

Kagome nodded in understanding. the nurse smiled once more before taking her leave. Settling back into the covers Kagome thought over the events of the day. Tears took over her vision once more as she thought about her Sesshomaru.

'Be strong Kags. You gotta be.' she told her self as she wiped them away. Unconsciously she traced a finger over her ring. Lifting her hand up within eye sight, Kagome flashbacked to their wedding nights and the sweet words he told her. The look of genuine love that was radiating from his eyes. She took those memories to heart and found the courage she needed to see this through.

With warm memories and loving thoughts she let sleep consume her once again.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagura licked her lips as she got done with pleasing her Sesshomaru. Yes, that sounded perfect. HER Sesshomaru. Looking up from under the covers she watched as Sesshomaru tried to get his composure back together. He forgot how good this woman could please him. But he couldn't help feeling something off.

"That's all Kagura." He stated emotionlessly. Kagura frowned at his tone of voice.

"How could you say that? What's wrong with you?" She bit out. "You don't seem like your happy at all."

Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow to her before grabbing her face to his.

"Listen here woman." He bit out icily. Kagura shivered at his touch and tone of voice. "I love you."

Kagura smiled her approval at his words before engulfing him in a heated kiss. Biting the bottom of his lip as she demanded entrance. Sesshomaru was more than happy to oblige as he let her ravage his tasty cavern. Their tongues danced with each other, never parting..

When they both felt the need for oxygen they let each other go. Breathing in as much as they could before staring back at each other.

"Sess?" A tiny voice aquestioned.

Kagura and Sesshomaru quickly whipped their heads to the opposer.

"Kanna." Sesshomaru simply stated as he watched his younger sister walk towards him in disbelief.

"I thought.....well I.....Why is she here?" Kanna asked all at once. Curious eyes focused on the two older people.

"You aren't happy to see me?" Kagura asked a hint of sadness in her tone. "I see that girl didn't just steal Sesshomaru but you as well Kanna."

"No. No. Definately not." Kanna said defensively. "I just, didn't think Sesshomaru would stoop so low as to cheat after marriage."

Kagura frowned at her. Sesshomaru just turned the other way.

"Kanna, this Sesshomaru does not submit him self to someone faithfully if he is not in love." Sesshomaru simply stated.

Kanna stood there dumb founded. She didn't know what to say. She had thought her older brother loved Kagome. I mean sure, she didn't like the woman. But, she was slightly fond of her.

"But, I thought you loved Kagome." Kanna asked meekly. Sesshomaru snorted at her. Kanna then raised an eyebrow at him. This was so out of character for him.

"This Sesshomaru has no memory of that wretched woman." Kagura bit out. "He is mine and only mine."

Kanna took in her words. And finally put two and two together. Turning away she sought after her other less knowledgeable older brother and left Sesshomaru and Kagura alone.

"She won't be much of a problem." Sesshomaru figured out loud. Kagura turned towards him in a questioning look.

"She likes you. She always has. She wouldn't think twice in helping you." Sesshomaru simply stated.

Kagura understood, wrapping her arms around his neck she looked into his eyes. There was something off there, and even though she knew she was taking advantage of his situation, she didn't care. She finally got what she waited 4 years for. Him. All of him. And she would take whatever she could get at the moment. And if it meant she had to stoop as low as to steal him away with his current amnesiac state...........

She **would**.


	5. Learning to settle down

**Authors Note**: First and foremost THANK YOU for all the great feedback. And thanks to a certain person named **knifethrower** who has helped me find the will to keep writing. She's right about one thing, I have to write not only for my readers, but for myself. I can't just leave her in suspense and most importantly kick myself later for not continuing it. pwahaha again I say, **thank you knifethrower**!

And thank you my supporters. You guys are awesome for leaving great reviews. And if you were all wondering, I will be continuing **Something to believe in**. I'll try to update everyday along with **One true love**. Now, enough rambling and ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Five: Learning to settle down**

Kagome packed up Sesshomaru's belongings and helped him dress, with a few grunts and growls along the way, she managed to convince him to cooperate with her. She had to be patient with him. Even though she really wanted to kick his butt so far back he would be reborn again.

"Sesshomaru, can you atleast help me help you?" Kagome questioned exasperated that she had to help move his body as well. Sesshomaru just turned up his pretty little head in defiance.

"I do not see why you should dress me, woman. I'm surely capable of the task myself." Sesshomaru bit out as he glared at the wall.

Kagome sighed as she handed him his shirt. Sesshomaru looked down at it for a few seconds before grabbing it from her hands. Kagome pretended she was okay with it as she went to pick up his bag.

"Yo. You ready to go yet Gome'?"

She nodded her response without looking up.

"Thanks for helping me Yasha. I know it might be tough since you and Kikyo have a wedding to plan. I didn't want to be a burden. And besides, Sesshomaru is the only one who has a vehicle and at the moment it's in the repair shop."

"Kags, Stop. I'm your cousin and he's your brother in law. Who else can you turn to but us? We're a family." Kagome smiled at her cousin as she walked in with flowers and a get well card.

"Aww Kikyo. Thank you." Kagome replied as she hugged her cousin. Kikyo in response hugged her back and handed her the card and flowers. Kagome blinked twice.

"I thought these were for him." She questioned. Kikyo nearly fell over anime style when she heard her cousin.

"Him? Please. I'd rather give those to Naraku before I give those to the ice prince." Kikyo replied viciously. Sesshomaru turned his glare immediately from the wall to Kikyo. Kikyo eyed him as well.

"Now. Now." Kagome smiled nervously as she watched the two. Inuyasha just stood back with a smirk on his face. He really wanted Kikyo to whoop his no good brothers ass. For all the shit he said to Kagome. He desserved it.

"Hmph." Was all he could said as he watched Kikyo turn around. He followed after her with Sesshomaru and Kagome's belongings slung over his shoulder. He haulted to a stop when somebody caught his eye. He turned around quickly and watched her. Red eyes. He knew her anywhere.

"Kagura." He said with pure unadulterated malice as he watched her walk into Sesshomaru's room. "Wait up!"

Kikyo turned around and watched her fiance' ramble about something, or better yet, someone. Shaking her head, Kikyo grabbed him and proceeded to walk on.

"Wait! Kagura's back! She's right there! We gotta help Kagome!" Inuyasha whined as the made their way down the elevator. Kikyo slapped the back of his head once more.

"Inuyasha, my patence is wearing thin at the moment." Kikyo stated dangerously as she gave him a look of pure evil. Inuyasha gulped and decided this wasn't the best time to tell her the story of Kagura and Sesshomaru.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome tried to help Sesshomaru up only to find her self being pushed away. With a heavy heart she tried once again.

"Good morning. Am I interrupting something?" A voice questioned.

Kagome turned around and almost jumped on the woman who walked in on her and Sesshomaru.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned harshly as she narrowed her blue eyes at the woman. Sesshomaru growled at her before pushing her off once again.

"Learn who to open that mouth of yours to wench. She is not to be disrespected in such a way." Sesshomaru warned as he looked at her with distaste. Kagome bit her bottom lip in response.

She watched the woman walk towards Sesshomaru and complete the task that she was struggling with for a good hour.

"Good morning hun." Kagura purred into his ear as she locked her arm with his. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind one bit. Kagome just stood there looking dumbfounded as ever.

"Don't just stand there girl, get his things and bring them to my car." Kagura ordered as she narrowed her red eyes to the woman before her.

Kagome's confusion suddenly turned into anger as she placed both hands on her hips.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? And for your information. Sesshomaru is going home with me. to OUR home. he is after all MY husband." Kagome retorted earning a glare from Kagura and Sesshomaru.

"Wench, I will go home with who I find fit. And personally you are far from that." Sesshomaru said to her almost in a snarl.

Kagome was tooken back by his words but still proceeded. She knew he was just confused, and she would be as patient with him for as long as she could.

"Like I said. He is MY husband. Now get your hands off of him." She continued. Kagura just began to laugh at her while Sesshomaru stood there not even flinching.

"Silly girl, you heard him. He wants to come home with me. Now move BITCH before I'm forced to move you." Kagura stated bluntly.

Kagome didn't move an inch as she challenged Kagura.

Smiling, Kagura was more than ready for the challenge. She's been waiting a good couple days before she could get her hands on the female in front of her. She took a step forward threateningly.

Kagome didn't move. She may be a kind hearted person, but that didn't mean she was weak. No. She was far from that. Her father taught her Tae-kwon Dow when she was a very young girl and her sister continued her lessons when her father passed. As she grew up she took a few boxing classes here and there and went through highschool earning a black belt in martial arts.

"Excuse me, you will NOT lay a hand on my little sister." Kagome turned around and inwardly groaned as she saw Sango proceeding towards her, anger flaring up from her being.

"And who are you? The older sister that's come to save her precious little one? Pathetic." Kagura said meekly as she stood her ground. "You have to get somebody else to fight your battles?"

Sango snorted as Kagome just stood there, trying to calm her sister and self down.

"My younger sister is more thant capable at whooping you ass, don't mistake her kindness for weakness. And you Sesshomaru, I didn't think a man of YOUR stature could even find it in himself to cheat on your wife." Sango said without hesitation.

Sesshomaru knew she was right, but he would be damned if he let his emotions show.

"Very well." He said as he pulled Kagura off of him and walked out the door.

"What the hell?!" The red eyed woman yelled out as she attempted to go after him.

Sango, being the little mischievous person she is, stuck her foot out which caused Kagura to fall face first on to the ground below her. Kagome choked back fits of giggles that were threatening to explode.

"Oh lookie there, just where you belong. On your knees." Sango said smugly before pulling Kagome with her out the door.

Kagura glared at their backsides before getting back up.

"You will have your day. Watch." Kagura bit out as she wiped blood from her nose.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome finished setting his clothes back where they belonged, afterwards she intended on making his favorite dinner. She smiled at the thought. They were home. Maybe than his memories could come back, besides, the doctor said any familiar surroundings may be able to help him.

Kagome sighed as her attention averted away from her duties to her phone that was ringing on her bedside table.

"Hello?" Kagome greeted.

"Kags? It's Kikyo. I had something to inform you with." Kagome frowned at the urgent tone in her voice.

"Okay. Whats up?" She asked as curiousity took a hold of her.

"Okay. Sango told me what happened today. I was beyond pissed. But that's not the case." She began. Kagome nodded to nobody in particular as she urged her cousin to continue.

"Okay so, Inuyasha told me that the bitch that was there today, was Sesshomaru's ex."

Kagome swallowed at this information. 'No wonder they were so cozy.' she thought as she furrowed her brows together.

"Yeah I know what your thinking, but that's not all. Her name is Kagura, and from what Inuyasha was telling me, her and Sesshomaru were engaged a long time ago. 4 years to be exact. But she ended up leaving him because she pursued her career in the States." Kikyo continued.

Kagome's heart reached out for Sesshomaru. No wonder he was so unfeeling when she first met him. This Kagura had been the one to break his ice cold heart. She smiled though. At the thought that she was the one who warmed that ice cold heart.

"Kags? You still there?" Kikyo questioned snapping Kagome back from her thoughts.

"Yeah Kikyo. I'm here. What else?" She replied.

"Okay well yeah she left him 4 years ago, and now she's back. Kagome. Since Sesshomaru is in the state he's in. You HAVE to do everything you can to keep that little bitch away from him." Kikyo advised.

"Right." Kagome replied as she racked her brain for anything else to say. Kikyo said her goodbyes and left her to her thoughts.

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru. She watched as his chest lifted up and down, signaling that he was asleep. With a sigh she climbed next to him and layed her head on his chest. Hearing the steady rythmic beat of his heart, she felt her own eyes get heavy. A lasting thought going through her head before she fully let herself succomb to the call of her dreams.........

'I promise Sess, I will do everything I can, to make your heart atleast remember me. Even if your mind can't. I'm sure your heart will still.'


	6. Dealing with the pain

**A/N:** I found the need to continue this story O_O ha ha so here we go. I advise you to grab a box of tissues, this will get angsty and VERY VERY dramatic. Watching the movie again made me cry my eyes out….but alas my version will be MUCH MUCH MUCH more sad.

**Chapter Six: Dealing with the pain**

Kagome woke up to the feeling of a heart beating against the side of her face. She let out a yawn before opening her eyes up to reveal the cause of the current flutter she was feeling in her stomach.

'_He's so beautiful.'_ She thought to her self as she brushed away the bangs that covered his forehead. She would give anything in the world to stay where she was but she knew that the moment he woke up he wouldn't remember her or the bond and love they shared. The reminder brought tears to her eyes as she buried her face in to his chiseled chest. How could a love so pure become so complicated? How could the one she love break her heart repeatedly without even caring? Why would fate play such a cruel trick on her? She didn't know the answers to those questions but if it was one thing she was aware of it was the hope she had flowing all through her body. Hope that they would get through this and a strong belief that they will. And by far that's all she needed.

"Yes, that's all I need." She whispered to her self as she reluctantly got out of their bed and walked down stairs.

'_I'll make his favorite breakfast!'_ She thought happily as she began preparing her husband's meal. After a good hour she heard the shower running signaling that he had awoken. After another half an hour went by she heard him come down stairs.

"Good morning baby, I made your favorite." She greeted with a smile as she set a plate of his favorite omelet and pancakes down on the table. He stopped and turned to look at her, disapproval and agitation clear in his eyes as he turned his nose up and walked out the door.

"I'm not hungry." Was all he said before the sound of the door closing reached her senses, Kagome stood there with an idiotic smile on her face for what seemed like hours before falling to her knees and letting a few tears fall on to her lap.

"Hey Kags I thought I'd stop by….." She heard cousin's voice call out. Standing up quickly, she made sure to wipe away the stray tears before greeting her cousin with the best smile she could muster up. Kikyo could see right through her happy façade, she could see straight through her eyes the amount of pain she was keeping inside.

"Good morning Kikyo, would you like to join me for breakfast?" Kagome questioned in a sing song voice before turning around and cleaning up the mess she made. Kikyo nodded but didn't say a word as she watched her cousin's tears fall down her face.

'_Damn him.'_ She thought angrily as the thought of the tall stoic male entered her mind.

"Excuse me." Kagome suddenly blurted out as she put a hand up to her mouth and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Kikyo's eyes went wide with realization as she followed after the sick female.

"Kagome its okay honey let it out." She cooed as she held back her cousin's hair. Kagome barfed out all the contents of her stomach before wiping her mouth and flushing the toilet. With a small smile she let her cousin help her up before brushing her teeth and walking back in to the kitchen.

"When are you going to tell him?" She questioned in a serious tone as she took a seat and cut her omelet. Kagome stood in front of the sick frozen as her cousin's question reached her ears.

"Tell him what?" She questioned impassively in an attempt to dodge any speculations. She heard Kikyo snort before giving a response.

"That I don't know…." She began in a confused tone. "That maybe somehow I don't know how, but the fact that you are in all complete factness, pregnant." She ended sarcastically before slipping a piece of the fluffy pancakes in her mouth.

"I don't know." Kagome replied honestly before letting a sigh pass through her lips.

"You do know that he has a responsibility to you as a husband AND a future father. Right? Which means if in any case he decides to bail on you, I'll stamp a demand and a case on his ass for adultery and child neglect faster than you can blink!" Kikyo stated as she waved her fork in the air for emphasis. Kagome giggled at her antics before letting the words register in to her brain.

"I believe he wouldn't stoop that low Kik, sure he's lost his memories but that doesn't mean that he lost me." Kagome replied as she finished off the rest of the dishes. "Through sickness and in health."

"Kags you really are quiet the woman." Kikyo stated as she finished up her hearty breakfast and washed her plate. "The exact meaning to that song Stand By Your Man."

"Oh whatever. Just worry about your man, I promise I can handle mine." Kagome laughed out as she cleared the table and it's contents. Kikyo rolled her eyes before changing the subject.

**[Later that day]**

Kagome paced around the living room, back and fourth she went as her eyes darted from one clock to another. She tried to do everything and anything to get her mind out of the gutter but no matter what she did or how many times she did it her thoughts went back to the same thing.

_**Where was he and why wasn't he home yet?**_

'_I've scrubbed two bathrooms spotless, swept the floors down and mopped them, did the laundry, rearranged the fridge, cleaned the three rooms and the living room, cooked dinner, washed the pots and pans, organized them neatly, wiped the windows, and dusted the place down all in the time span of 16 hours and he hasn't been home since 8 in the morning…..'_ She thought to her self as she plopped down on the couch and fidgeted with the remote. After a while of thinking she heard the click of the door being open and practically jumped for joy as the familiar strands of silver hair assaulted her vision.

"I missed you all day! Are you hungry? Did you eat yet? You haven't taken your medicine." She stated all at once as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He didn't make a move to return her hug; instead he simply looked down at her and growled.

"Get your hands off me." He demanded as he pried her arms off of his torso and made a journey upstairs. Kagome fought back the tears as she followed after him.

"Well, okay uhm I'll go and run a shower for you." She offered in a happy voice as she collected his clothes. He didn't reply as he walked in to their bathroom and shut the door.

'_Patience'_ She told her self as she went back down stairs and did the task of hand washing his clothes.

"What the…" She said softly as a bright red mark appeared on the neckline of his shirt.

'_Lipstick'_ She thought instantly as she narrowed her eyes at the offending garment. With practice skilled and rage she scrubbed the stain roughly until it was no more. Satisfied with her self she hung the clothes and let them dry in the small laundry room before walking outside and sitting down on the couch. A smile graced her features as she noticed a white and silver colored album sitting on the coffee table in front of her. Grabbing it quickly she leaned back against the cushions and flipped through the pages. So many memories filled her mind immediately as she analyzed each and every one of the photos beneath her fingertips.

_**FLASHBACK….**_

_**Kagome stood in front of her house with a smug look as she eyed her boyfriend down. With one swift movement she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.**_

"_**Kiss me!" She demanded causing a low chuckle to emit from the usually emotionless man before her. **_

"_**Say please." He replied as he stood in front of her petite form, completely towering over her by a good 10 inches. Kagome opened her eyes and pouted before puckering up again.**_

"_**Pleaseeeee." She requested as she leaned in to him a little more. He quickly complied with her demand as he bent down and took her lips in his, **_

_**END OF FLASHBACK…..**_

Tears welled up once more in her eyes as she held on to the memory. Turning the page once more she was awestruck to see pictures of when they first met all the way to their wedding. She smiled at the flashbacks of their 'I do's' before facing reality once more. With a deep sigh she closed the book and set it in front of her.

'_Here goes nothing.'_ She thought to her self as she made her way towards their bedroom.

"I will see you tomorrow." She heard him say as she stood in front of their door. Her heart clenched instantly as the words 'I love you' rang from his mouth. With the best of her ability she summoned whatever kind of strength she had left and entered the room. She wasn't surprised when she found him turned to the side with his eyes closed.

'_Oh Sesshomaru.'_ She thought sadly as she slipped out of her clothes and in to a baby pink negligee. Sucking in a deep breathe she walked towards the bed and sat on it before turning around and looking at his still form.

"I advise you not to touch me." His cold voice bit out as she made a move to brush away some of his hair. With one last sigh she held back her urge and laid down facing her side of the room. Tension and the cold air could be felt through the bedroom as the two drifted off in to their own little dream lands.

**[A couple hours later]**

The steady beating of the rain caused a shiver to erupt from Kagome's petite body; in an effort to keep warm she scooted closer to her husband and frowned when she didn't feel him there. Opening her sleepy eyes she narrowed them in an attempt to adjust her self to the lighting.

"Sesshomaru?" She questioned, panic evident in her groggy voice as she shot up to find her husband gone from her side. Throwing off the covers around her she quickly ran in to their closet and changed in to some skinny jeans and a tee shirt.

"Sesshomaru!" She called out through the house, no answer. Panic over took her being immediately as she rushed out of the house with her keys in hand.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled out through the rain and lightning. Squinting her eyes she saw a tall figure walking away quickly. Without a moments hesitation she ran after it and saw a mane of silver hair flowing in the wind.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed out as she quickened her pace. With one last effort at catching him she pushed forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"What the hell are you doing out here? You could get sick!" She yelled out as she turned him around to face her. He looked down at her with cold eyes before pushing her roughly and walking away once more.

"Where are you going?" She questioned loudly as she quickened her pace and stepped in front of him.

"None of your business wench." He bit back coldly as he pushed her aside and proceeded towards the sidewalk. Kagome was not going to give up as she stepped in front of him once more.

"I'm your wife I have a right to know!" She screamed out as she grabbed him by the arm. He narrowed golden eyes down at her before a beeping sound interrupted their feud. Kagome turned her head in time to see a sleek red corvette pulling up next to them. With one more shove Sesshomaru got in the car and sped off. Kagome watched him go as the rain beat down on her small frame. A silent flutter in her stomach reminded her of the small being she was currently carrying and in that she found the strength to go back home.

'_What do I do?'_ She questioned her self as she walked up the stairs, her clothes hanging off of her slim body as her pale skin turned whiter than normal. Warm tears slid down her face as she recalled what just happened.

"He's with her again…." She told her self as she buried her face in her hands and let out a heart breaking sob. Hours passed by and the sun finally peaked through the clothes completely engulfing the bathroom with its warm light.

"Kagome! It's Sango! Where are you?" She heard her older sister call out. She stayed where she was as tears continued to fall freely.

"Kagome?" Sango questioned as she opened the door to the bathroom. A gasp could be heard before Kagome felt her sister kneeling beside her.

"Why are you soaking wet? You have dark circles around your yes not to mention their all red and puffy. Kagome did he do this? Answer me!" Sango bombarded as she lifted the smaller girl up and helped her dress in to some warm clothes.

"My god you have a fucking fever! Where the fuck is that bastard?" She continued as she wrapped the younger female up in blankets. Boy was Sesshomaru going to pay for doing this to her. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed her cousin's number, within two rings she picked up.

"Hey San what's going on?" Kikyo answered calmly.

"Kagome's fucking sick and that bastard is no where to be fucking seen! I come here to check up on her and I find her on the damned floor crying and soaked to the bone. She's obviously had no sleep because she's got dark circles around her eyes. I swear to god I'm going to kill that bastard!" She bit out loudly as she darted her eyes here and there. God she was never this pissed before. The phone went silent before a crashing sound was heard and Inuyasha's voice came through.

"Take her to the hospital Sango, in her current condition she can't afford to be sick." Kikyo stated as calmly as she could.

"Current condition?" Sango questioned as she turned to look at her younger sister.

"She's pregnant Sango now hurry!" Kikyo blurted out before hanging up. Sango stared wide eyed at the petite female before letting rationality take over the anger she felt. Looking down at her little sister she could tell the woman wasn't doing as good as she made it seem. She was a couple pounds skinnier which scared her immensely because of the fact that Kagome was already small, her usually jubilant face sunk in and the fight that use to be in her eyes was gone.

'_Stop gawking and take her to the hospital!'_ Her mind screamed causing her to fall out of her momentary stupor. Without a seconds hesitation she gently picked her little sister up and carried her to the car.

'_Sesshomaru you better be praying right now because the moment I see you I swear I'm going to neuter your ass.'_ She thought viciously as she drove off.

[With Sesshomaru]

"Kagura….." He roared out as he slammed in to her body once more. In one quick movement he pulled out and spilled his seed in to her awaiting mouth. She lapped it up hungrily before licking the tip of his dick for the rest of the salty surprise.

"Ooooh Sesshomaru." She moaned out as she stood back up only to be pulled down, he spread her legs quickly and began to lick her swollen clit. Her hips bucked furiously as he slammed his tongue in and out of her warm cavern.

'_She doesn't taste as sweet as she did before.' _He thought to himself as she buried her hands in to his long mane. He shrugged off the thought before bringing her to another orgasm. With one last lick he brought his head up not even bothering with licking up her sultry juices. It just wasn't satisfying him right now and he didn't know why. Something in his heart was screaming it was wrong while his gut twisted despicably in what seemed to be guilt. He snapped out of his thoughts immediately when his phone began going off in his pocket. With an irritated growl he answered it and awaited whoever was on the other line.

"If you have enough decency as a person I suggest you come down to the hospital and visit your sick wife." A cold voice stated. Sesshomaru shivered a bit at the iciness buried in her tone, it surprisingly out did his. The gut feeling he had before multiplied by ten folds as he took in what she said.

'_That girl is sick?'_ He thought to himself as his brows furrowed in frustration. He didn't know why his heart clenched at the thought nor did he know why his gut twisted so horribly at the thought of him being the cause for her sickness.

"Why should I care? That girl is none of my concern." He bit back coldly.

"You idiot, you honestly think you don't have a responsibility to my cousin?" She hissed through the phone. "I'm going to tell you this Sesshomaru and you better listen because I'm not going to repeat myself."

"Watch your tongue wench." He growled out.

"You watch yours asshole." She retorted hotly. "If you don't come down here NOW I am going to stick a heavy lawsuit against your ass that you will remember for all eternity. Adultery, neglect, abuse. The list goes on and I honestly believe your father will be more than willing to rip you of your precious business if he finds out you neglected your wife for some hussy!"

"You wouldn't dare." He replied as his beast tore against the cages of his mind.

"Oh Sesshomaru Taishou don't try my patience because right now you're skating on deadly thin ice. I am MORE than willing to make your life a living hell. I don't like you and I never will. Especially after this recent stunt you pulled your lucky I don't come down there and beat the shit out of you and the bitch your bedding! I'm only restraining myself for the sake of your wife and my fiancé." She stated menacingly, venom and malice dripping from each word she said. He shuddered slightly at her threat before thinking of a way to retaliate.

"I…." He began but stopped when he heard the dial tone sound off. A grr reverberated through his chest as he got up and threw his clothes on.

"Baby where are you going?" Kagura questioned as she wrapped her self in a bed sheet and stood up. He didn't reply as he put on his shoes and grabbed his keys and phone.

"I have to go see my wife." He replied nonchalantly as he made a move to go to the door. Kagura beat him to it as she blocked his path.

"Move. I will be back." He stated coldly as he shoved her aside and opened the door. With his demonic speed he made it down stairs and out the door before she could make a move to stop him. In less than twenty minutes he was at the hospital standing in front of the door leading inside his wife's room. He could already hear the voices inside which made him feel a bit uneasy. Placing his mask of indifference on he made his way inside and was greeted with nothing but a punch in the face by a very infuriated hanyou.

"You fucking bastard look what you did to her!" He roared as he was held back by three unfamiliar males. Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red before he flexed his claws and narrowed his eyes at the insolent whelp.

"Come on Inuyasha its better if you calm down outside." Miroku stated as he dragged his friend passed the now calm Sesshomaru. Kouga shoved the stoic male with his arm before following after his two friends. Kikyo and Sango both shot him a dirty look before turning their eyes towards a now stirring Kagome.

"Kags are you okay baby?" Kikyo questioned softly as she put a hand towards the younger girls temple. She moaned out a reply before shifting her body in a sitting position and opening her eyes. She smiled instantly when blue met gold.

"Sesshomaru." He heard her call out as she extended a hand for him to come to her. He didn't make a move as he stared at her.

"Well are you just gonna stand there or actually say something?" Sango questioned angrily as she stood by her cousin with her arms crossed. Sesshomaru glared at her before walking with fluid motion towards Kagome's side.

"I have nothing to say." He replied bitterly as he stood a good distance away from the sick girl.

"She's your wife. You must have something to say." Kikyo stated icily as she narrowed her grey eyes at him.

"We may be married by contract but she does not control this Sesshomaru." He stated flatly. By this time Kagome gave up in trying to make him come to her and just settled for him being there.

"Thank you for coming Sesshomaru." She stated softly as she offered him a small smile. He didn't return it as he looked the other way.

"That's it!" Sango yelled out as she stomped towards Sesshomaru and pointed a finger in his face.

"Where the fuck do you get off treating her like shit? You're lucky she's even putting up with your pompous ass! If I were her I would have given up a long ago not sitting here having you act like a complete ass! Get it through your thick school dumb ass you two are fucking married. This means you're stuck together and even if you THINK you don't love her that doesn't change the fact that under law and God's eyes you two are one so get over your ego and act like you have some balls." She screamed in his face. His mind clouded instantly as he growled and gripped her throat in his hand.

"Sango!" Kikyo and Kagome yelled out as they saw the fight begin to unfold. Sango didn't fret as she kneed him in the groin and pried his hands away from her. Sesshomaru sunk down to the floor in pain as his baby maker was assaulted.

"You….bitch!" He growled out as he held his package. Sango slapped him in the face before pointing a finger in his direction.

"Take's one to know one so man up puppy!" She bit out before stomping out of the room.

**[END]**

That was…..fun lol but it hurt me slightly every time I have to write Kagome suffering


	7. A life at risk

**A/N:** You guys are awesome for the reviews he he but ohhh be prepared for what awaits you in the future for from what I can tell shit is about to hit the fan.

**Chapter Seven: A life at risk**

Ever since the incident in Kagome's hospital room Sesshomaru refused to come see her no matter how many idle threats or warnings he received from his family members. Kagome had slumped in to a small depression and no one knew what to do to snap her out of it.

"Kagome eat something if not for us do it for the baby's sake." Kikyo pleaded as she tried to spoon feed the sick woman some miso soup. Kagome politely declined and turned her head to the side before letting out a sigh. Kikyo let out her own sigh before turning and setting the food down on a roll away table beside the sick woman.

"You know if you keep this up your going to lose more than weight." She stated sternly before turning around and walking out the door. Kagome didn't move an inch as she let the words seep in.

'_I'm sorry for what mommy is doing to you baby, I promise I'm going to try and change this bad habit.'_ She thought to her self as she put a hand over her stomach in an attempt to comfort the child growing inside of her. With a new confidence instilled in to her heart she sat up and moved the table towards her. She may have felt empty and un-whole but that didn't mean she had to let her child suffer because of her dilemmas, and she'd be damned before she let her self harm the only thing that kept her going.

"So she finally got you to eat huh?" Kagome blew on the contents of the spoon before looking up and offering a smile to her new visitor.

"Hello Inuyasha." She greeted as she pointed towards a seat beside her. He returned her smile and sat down before folding his hands together and leaning his head on to them for support. It was a nice comfortable silence between the two until Inuyasha finally found it in him self to speak out.

"Kagome…..I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I was just so mad at the way he treated you that….I don't know." He stated as he stared up at her with genuine remorse shining through his amber pools. Kagome's heart went out to him as she beckoned him to get closer to her.

"Don't ever be sorry for anything Inuyasha because you are not a sorry person! I accept your apology though." She stated as she enveloped him in a hug. He was surprised at her show of affection but quickly hugged her back before allowing him self to sink back in to his seat.

"Thanks Kagome, I swear some times I think you're too good for that bastard." Inuyasha admitted as he leaned back in to his seat.

"On the contrary Inuyasha YOU are the bastard." A cold voice replied causing the two to snap their heads up quickly. Kagome's heart dropped while Inuyasha's anger rose to new levels as Sesshomaru sauntered in to the room, obviously consumed by alcohol as Kagura tried her best to keep him up on his feet.

"What the fuck are you two doing here? Especially her." Inuyasha questioned as he stood up and pointed a finger at the woman who was struggling to keep the stoic male up on his feet.

"We are wed are we not? Which gives me a right to be here." He replied, a bit of a slur present in his voice as he took a few steps towards them. Kagome put a protective hand over her abdomen before scooting far away from the intoxicated male. Sensing the fear rising in the petite woman Inuyasha quickly jumped over the bed and in front of Kagome to block her from view.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru? Kagome was in the process of recovering from the sickness YOU caused her and here you are back again and with your bitch none the less." Inuyasha spat out as he glared at Kagura.

"Inuyasha stop it. Don't speak of her that way." Kagome stated softly as she put a hand to his shoulder, Kagura's narrowed eyes softened instantly at her words as Sesshomaru's growls ceased.

'_Even after all of that she's still kind enough to defend me?'_ She questioned to her self as she stared at the blue eyed female before her.

"I require the keys to our home." Sesshomaru demanded more than stated as he sent Kagome a fierce glare. Kagome flinched at his cold demeanor before shaking her head no.

"I'm afraid I can't give them to you Sesshomaru." She replied as she pulled her hand back from Inuyasha. She folded them neatly in her lap before staring Sesshomaru down with a heated gaze of her own.

"Wench, you will give me what I require or else." Sesshomaru growled out. Kagura could feel the hostility growing as she stood in front of Sesshomaru in an attempt to stop a fight from happening.

"Sessho baby let's just go back to my place." She purred in his ear as she put a hand on his arm to stop him from doing anything rash. Inuyasha snorted at their display of affection before turning back towards Kagome. His heart broke for the girl as she tried hard to keep the pain inside.

"Kagome…" he whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes, ending it's journey as it landed right on top of their wedding ring.

"Fine…"Sesshomaru growled as he let Kagura lead im away from the room and out the door.

"Will you please leave me to myself…." She questioned in a whispered voice as she cast her gaze downwards, Inuyasha's heart clenched at her small request but nodded before giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Just call if you need me Kagome I'm down the hallway." He stated softly before walking out of the room and leaving the broken hearted woman to her self.

"Why me?" She whispered to nobody in particular as she buried her face in her hands and let the tears fall freely. Suddenly anger took over as her whole body began to shake.

"WHY ME?" She yelled out at the top of her lungs as she began flinging her arms and legs around in a heated rage, she was mad, no she was way past mad, she was enraged and she knew it wasn't because of him. She was angry at her self for being to weak, for not fighting for him like she should be.

"I'M SO STUPID! I'M SO WEAK!" She yelled out as she wrapped her arms around her self and rocked back and fourth, tears falling freely from her eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Kagome!" She heard numerous voices yell out as the door slammed open to reveal Kikyo, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"Oh Kagome." Sango cried out as she ran towards the sobbing female. She rocked the wailing girl back and fourth in an effort to calm her down as a couple doctors and nurse's entered. She was immediately pulled away from Kagome as the doctors began checking up on the erratic girl.

"Blood pressure is high." One of the white uniformed females stated as she checked Kagome's blood pressure.

"Heart beating at an erratic rate….I believe she's in need of oxygen! Quickly get me a tank!" The doctor called out as he listened to the sound of Kagome's heart beat.

"She is much too thin doctor what do we do? She's with child and any possibly complications the mother has will inflect great complications regarding the child's welfare." One of the nurses stated as she began to sweat drop. Sango and Kikyo held on to each other as Inuyasha and Miroku stood by with solemn faces.

"Her heartbeat sir is weakening, she's much too frail! Get her to emergency pronto!" One of the nurses suggested as they began to unplug various chords and wheel a very shaken Kagome out of the room. Sango couldn't hold it back any more as she buried her head in Kikyo's shoulder and sobbed.

"Come on guys, we gotta be there to support her." Inuyasha said as he took wrapped an arm around Kikyo who was slowly letting her own tears fall as well. Miroku took Sango from her cousin and let her cry in to his chest as he led her towards the emergency room. They sat and paced for what felt like hours as they waited for the doctor to inform them of Kagome's condition.

"What happened to her?" Kouga questioned loudly as he ran towards the group with Ayame close behind him. Sango and Kikyo looked at each other before letting their eyes well up once more. Inuyasha immediately went to both women and comforted them as Miroku walked towards Kouga.

"We were outside when it happened, we heard her screaming and when we came in to the room she was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking horribly. The doctors came in and examined her than before we knew it they wheeled her away towards the emergency room." Miroku replied solemnly as he turned his gaze towards Sango who was once again crying in to Kikyo's neck. Kouga stood frozen as his eyes glazed over. Ayame could feel his energy spike as she put a hand on his shoulder; before anybody could stop him he punched a very large hole in to the wall.

"Kouga, please calm your self." Miroku argued as he tried his best to hold the enraged male back. Inuyasha stood up immediately and helped as he pushed Kouga back from the offended wall.

"Listen flea bag as much as I'd love to do what you just did, I can't. We all want to tear that son of a bitch limb from limb but we can't. For Kagome and the baby's sake we can't. Now cool it will ya? You ain't makin the situation any more pleasing by throwing your own tantrum!" Inuyasha yelled out as he held on and ducked from a very painful punch to the face. Ayame wrapped her arms around Kouga's waist and sobbed causing the angry male to stop his movements and look down at the woman in his arms. With a long sigh he nodded his head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry." He breathed out as he led Ayame towards a near by chair. Sango and Kikyo breathed in a breath of air before wiping their tears away and walking towards the two. The sound of double doors swishing open caused the small group to turn their heads and stare at the white coated doctor who was staring down at a clipboard.

"By any chance are any of you related to Taishou, Kagome?" The middle aged man questioned as he took his glasses off and turned old grey washed eyes towards them. They all stood up immediately and nodded their heads before beckoning for the doctor to continue.

"Very well." He stated as he took in a deep breath and began to explain. "She was very lucky we got to her when we did, her heart was beating below the levels of which we doctors consider as normal, not even asthmatic patience have as much trouble as she currently had. The baby was the main thing we feared the most though but luckily it fought hard and strong and remained safe and sound. Although it is not growing as normal and as healthy as we would like it too….my main concern is she's not eating therefore she's not gaining enough nutrients and supplements that make it sufficient enough for her to carry the child. Not only that but she NEEDS those nutrients in order for blood to pump to her heart which means the healthier she eats the more she eats the more successful the pregnancy will be. But if she continues these habits and continues to lose weight more than gain it she will end up losing the child."

The small group was taken back by what he said as a pained expression etched its way on to all of their faces. Kagome could lose the baby….it was the worst thing they could ever have hoped for but it was real. The realization right there screaming in their faces. The doctor cleared his throat causing them all to turn their attention back on him quickly.

"Furthermore we have found that the child is not the only one in danger…..if Ms. Taishou continues to fall in to her deep state of depression it could prove fatal for both the mother and child. With lack of proper nutrients for both of their growing bodies added with the stress she could lose the child and her life. So please I encourage you all to do your best to keep the mother to be as happy and as healthy as possibly. I have decided to put her on a specialized inhaler made especially for cases such as this as well as a set of prenatal vitamins that should be taken three times a day with breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If you don't mind me asking where is her husband? I am more than sure he would like to be informed of this." The doctor finished as he stood there with the small group, an eerie silence blanketed amongst them.

"He's off fucking his bitch…." Sango whispered heatedly as she balled her hands in to fists. The doctor seemed taken back by this and quickly excused him self. Kouga, Inuyasha, and Miroku stared down hard at the ground as different thoughts raced through their minds.

"That's it. I'm calling my father." Inuyasha stated as he turned on his heel and raced out of the building. The rest of them just watched him go with the same thoughts running through their minds.

'_I hope you're ready for what your about to get into Sesshomaru.'_

**[END]**

**A/B:** I know I know short as heck but I wanted to get this out of the way. I guess you can call it a filler chapter. Ehh whatevs….Thanks for the lovely reviews darlings Watching Filipino telenovelas and dramas really help my imagination run wild. Please don't forget to leave me a nice little review :3


	8. When a woman

**Chapter Eight: When a woman **

She was done, she had enough with everything, she wanted her marriage back and she'd be damned if she didn't achieve that goal. First love or not she was his wife, the title alone was enough for her to overpower the enticing ways of his mistress and she would. The only question left was how? How is she going to get back the man who has no memory of her what so ever? She didn't know how, but for now she would just have to improvise, assert her self and not be put down again. She had to, not just for her self, not just for him, but for their child.

"I'm going to get him back!" She told her self with determination set in her blue orbs. With a hand over her flat stomach she felt even stronger than she was before. A knock on the door interrupted her silent revelries as she looked up and smiled at the figure walking towards her.

"Hello father, I didn't think you'd be back so soon!" She greeted as she patted her bedside. The older male looked at her through calculating golden orbs before sitting down and letting out a deep sigh.

"Kagome, Inuyasha told me everything. I want you to start eating and taking care of yourself. The pup inside of you is going to take a lot to raise and until Sesshomaru gets back his memories either Inuyasha or my self will have to stick around in order for the pup to not overpower you while he is inside your womb." Kagome turned her head to the side as she stared at the man with confusion.

"What do you mean father?" She questioned as pain shot through her abdomen, she gripped her stomach tightly before taking in a deep breath.

"Kagome, our family comes from a long line of inu yokai. The child inside of you is fully demon, how I don't know but as far as I can scent out he's full blooded. I can only guess that since Sesshomaru's demon blood flows stronger due to his mother and I being full silver inus that it would be a reason to consider." He explained as best as he could as Kagome fidgeted with the ring on her finger.

"So….you mean to tell me I'm having a FULL demon baby?" Kagome questioned in a low tone.

"I know this may seem hard for you but…"

"No, no, no I understand completely and I will love this child more than anything. I have accepted your family and Sesshomaru's true nature ever since I've met him. It just confuses me how I could have a full demon as a child, I always figured I would have a half demon like Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she looked up at her father in law. The older male smiled at her before standing up and straightening his collar. Kagome smiled back but soon began to scream as a horrible pain began to vibrate through her lithe body, it was as if someone or something was poking nails all over her as she gripped the sheets tighter and howled out her cries of agony.

"Shh, Kagome honey its okay!" Her father in law reassured her as he put a clawed hand over her abdomen and pushed, a warm pulsating glow surrounded her belly before slowly fading away making the pain disappear. Kagome's heart began to slow down and her body relaxed as the tall male patted her belly and wiped his brow.

"What the fuck happened? I heard Kagome screaming from the parking lot!" Inuyasha bellowed out as he rushed in with a panting Kikyo behind him.

"Calm down son, she's fine I will however need to speak with you outside in private." InuTaisho stated as he put hand on his son's shoulder and led him out the door. Kikyo waited for the door to close before rushing to Kagome's side and stroking her hair in a comforting manner.

"You okay Kags?" She questioned softly as she lay down beside her younger cousin.

"It hurt so much Kikyo; I didn't know what was happening. The pain blinded me I felt so weak I was so scared for the baby." Kagome whimpered before burying her face in to the older woman's chest and letting her tears fall freely.

"Be strong Kagome, we taught you better than to just give up. He isn't all you have to live for now, you have us you have your child and you have a whole bunch of other people around to help you get through this. Don't wreck yourself don't give them the satisfaction." She advised her before pulling her away and lifting her chin up. "You're stronger than this."

"I know, I guess I just needed a reminder." Kagome replied before pulling away and wiping the rest of her tears dry. "So when can I get out of here and move on with life?"

"The doctor said in two days, they still want to monitor you since you aren't gaining sufficient weight for them to deem healthy enough to carry a child." She replied before straightening her shirt and hopping off the hospital bed.

'Just two days my little one and we will begin to start life once again. I promise no more hurting you.' Kagome thought as she rubbed her stomach affectionately and closed her eyes. The sweet humming of her cousin's voice making her feel drowsier until she was finally back in to the land of dreams.

**[Two days later]**

Kagome packed the last of her things before zipping up the overnight bag and turning towards her awaiting sister. Sango looked up from the magazine she was reading and smiled brightly before setting it down on a table and putting an arm around Kagome.

"Ready to go mommy to be?" She questioned happily earning a nod from Kagome in return.

"The sooner I get out of here the better!" Kagome stated as they walked out of the door arms linked together.

"Okay, the paperwork is done and the release forms are signed and bills paid for so no worries other than getting this package home." Ayame stated as she patted Kagome's stomach. Kagome let out a laugh before rubbing her belly and walking towards the elevator.

"I plan on spending the night in order to watch over you! We can have the usual, chick flicks, popcorn, snacks, and whatever you want since pregnant women tend to be crazy with the cravings." Sango stated as the ding of the elevator sounded off.

"I'm in on that!" Ayame stated as the doors slid open to reveal the last person they wanted to see. Sango narrowed her eyes at the female instantly before stepping in front of Kagome; Ayame grabbed Kagome's arm and stared Kagura down, hostility clear in her emerald orbs as she let out a menacing growl.

"Now, now no need for the warning pup I'm simply here to get a check up done. You see I've missed my period and I was just going to check if my dear Sesshomaru and I have finally made one of our own." The tall woman sneered as she pushed past an angry Sango.

"That's funny; the bastard wants to have another bastard. I thought he didn't want to stain his precious bloodline with such bacteria." Sango spit out as she turned towards the red eyed woman. "Than again what do you expect when it comes to a whore like you."

"Sango stop." Kagome whispered causing the three women to look down at her.

"But Kagome…" Sango began but stopped as her younger sister put a hand up.

"It's okay, let's just go and I don't need any more stress to befall upon my person. I am after all carrying a child inside of me and I want to provide a relaxing atmosphere not a tension filled one." Kagome stated before lifting her eyes up to meet Kagura's surprised ruby reds.

"You mean to tell me…." She began but stopped as she sniffed the air. Her eyes grew wider as she caught the scent of Sesshomaru inside the petite young woman.

"Yes, I'm having his child. It's one of the duties I have as his legitimate wife, to provide a family." Kagome stated calmly before shrugging Ayame's hand off and walking in to the elevator. "Let's go guys; I want to get this sleepover started."

"You got it mommy to be." Sango taunted before turning around and flipping her long ponytail in the unsuspecting woman's face. Ayame bumped in to her roughly before climbing in to the elevator and pressing the first floor button.

"Have a nice day Kagura; hope things work out for you." Sango stated with an eerily sweet smile as the doors closed. Kagura narrowed her eyes dangerously before huffing her annoyance and walking off.

"Wow Kagome I don't see how you can put up with a bitch like that." Sango started off as they began their journey down. Kagome just shrugged before turning her attention towards the door and stepping out just as it made a dinging noise, the petite young woman stepped out and slipped suddenly.

"Kagome!" Sango and Ayame chorused as they looked up in time to see her close her eyes tightly and wait for the impact of the cold tiled floors below.

"My apologies." A deep voice stated as he caught Kagome around the waist before she fell. A blush rushed to her face as she stared up at deep crimson orbs.

"No, I wasn't looking thank you though." Kagome replied as he helped her up on her feet.

"No problem, it's not everyday you catch a beautiful woman from falling." He stated as he flashed a small smile. Kagome returned it with one of her own as she continued to get lost in his blood red eyes.

"Kagomeeeee…." Sango called out in a sing song voice before tapping the shorter girl on the shoulder.

"Ohhh ohhh right I'm so sorry once again." Kagome stated as she finally let go of his arm, he let out a deep chuckle before unwrapping his arm around her waist and straightening up his black button down.

"No need to be sorry miss…."

"Kagome." She replied before putting a hand up to her cheek and feeling the warmth of her blood rushing up.

"Nice meeting you Kagome, I hope I see you around more often." He replied before taking her warm hand in his and placing a chaste kiss on the soft appendage. Kagome shivered at the chilliness surrounding the tall male mixed in with the effect of his kiss.

"You probably will, she works here as a nurse." Ayame butted in with a huge grin.

"Is that so, well I should make this my regular hospital than." He stated before brushing away a stray piece of his dark, reddish brown hair behind his ear.

"Mr. Kuran! Mr. Kuran! You forgot your briefcase in the car." A short young male called out as he waved an ebony case in the air. The tall male turned around and nodded his reply before reaching his arm out and clasping his slender fingers around the handle.

"Thank you Ai, I appreciate it." He stated in a calm tone before turning back towards Kagome and bowing slightly.

"I'll be seeing you Kagome." He stated coolly before walking in to the elevator and disappearing behind the doors, a cold rush of air followed after causing a shiver to run down her spine as she turned towards the dazed blond before her.

"Who is he?" Sango questioned out loud as she put a finger to her head and searched her brain for answers. He seemed so familiar to her yet so unknown.

"That was Kaname Kuran! On of the top entrepreneurs and business men of Japan and America, he's known worldwide by name but no one has ever gotten a chance to meet him personally. You guys are lucky and I'm lucky to even be able to be around him!" The young boy named Ai stated in an excited tone.

"Isn't he also a successful neurosurgeon? I read in an article that he graduated as valedictorian from Princeton and moved on to Harvard to study law. He's like all around type of guy!" Ayame squealed out as realization dawned on her. "Kagome you are so lucky!"

"I'm already blessed with this right here." Kagome replied as she rubbed her belly with love while managing a small laugh. "And whenever Sesshomaru regains his memory that will be even better."

Sango and Ayame looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and leading Kagome out of the door.

"By Miss Kagome!" Ai called out before waving frantically. Kagome turned and smiled brightly before waving back and walking out the door. A sigh escaped her lips as she was escorted inside Sango's car and driven back to her empty home, completely unbeknownst to the seething pair of golden eyes.

**[Sesshomaru]**

He couldn't believe what he saw as he stepped through the hospital doors, he felt jealousy course through his veins as he watched the stoic male hold on to his wife. His pride was being ripped to shreds as he watched the blush form on her heart shaped face.

'_How dare this imbecile touch what is mine?'_ He thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes at the way the male held on to her slim waist. His beast tore through its cages as he tried his best to restrain the rage building up inside of him.

'_Why do I even care for this woman? I don't even remember a thing about her.'_ He thought once more as he watched them bid their farewells and separate as a young boy came running towards them with a briefcase in hand. He had enough as he walked back towards his car and waited for the woman he did love, he did remember, that his mind couldn't seem to forget but his heart, his heart told him differently as he placed his forehead on the steering wheel in front of him. So many unfulfilled spaces in his mind popped up every time he saw her and for some reason his heart lurched forward and his beast whimpered in side the recess of his mind for access to her, to feel her, to touch her, and odd enough as it may seem to him to love her with everything he had. A frustrated growl escaped his throat as he shot his head back up and glared at the hood of his car.

'_Emotions are for weak amateurs. This Sesshomaru is nor weak nor an amateur.'_ He thought sourly before looking up as the sound of her melodious laughter filled the air. He leaned his ears more towards the windshield in order to hear her better.

"And whenever Sesshomaru regains his memory that will be even better." His heart clenched tightly around his chest as her words sunk in to his mind and heart. What was really happening to him? Were Kagura's words ringing true or were they just another one of her lies? He didn't know what to believe or what was happening as he turned the key and started the ignition.

**[Kagome]**

She was glad to see the familiar surroundings of their two story blue house as Sango parked up in to one of the two driveways and got out.

"Home sweet home." Kagome murmured before opening the door and getting out in time to see a familiar silver Bentley pull up in to the next garage. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw the familiar silver strands of hair flow in the wind before her breathing stopped completely as Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Sango stated before shaking her head with disgust and grabbing Kagome's stuff, Ayame became restless as she threw Sango the extra keys she had of Kagome's and followed. Kagome stood there awkwardly before turning towards the front door and walking towards it, her heart felt like it would burst inside her chest as she turned the knob.

"What are those nimrods doing here on my property?" He heard him growl out beside her ear causing her to let out a small 'eep' before turning around and facing his hard chest.

"They are my family, I can have them over at OUR home whether you like it or not." Kagome stated in a determined tone before opening the door and walking in. The regal male stood in front of the blue passageway for a few moments as he thought about how her mood fluctuated so quickly and the enticing scent radiating off of her. He shook the feeling off before entering his domain and growing agitated by the sounds of giggles and laughter.

"Next time you speak out of character towards this Sesshomaru you will regret it, wench." He gritted out as he stared her down and walked away.

"Why I ought to neuter that bastard!" Sango growled out as she grabbed the huge butcher knife she was using to cut fruits with and took a step forward only to be stopped by a pair of arms encircling her around the waist and Ayame standing in front of her.

"No Sango please he's not himself you know that." Kagome vouched for him.

"Just let it go Sango do it for Kagome!" Ayame stated as she carefully took the sharp weapon away from the enraged woman.

"Fine fine fine!" She finally breathed out before turning around and hugging Kagome. "I know you have a backbone kid, don't let him step all over you, especially since you are you know what."

"I promise." Kagome replied as they pulled away. She crossed her heart for emphasis causing the tall woman in front of her to break out in to a small smile.

"Let's get this fun night started, can't let ONE ICE PRICK ruin all the fun can we?" Sango stated loudly earning silence in return.

"Guys…." Kagome warned in a low tone before picking up one of the honey dew melons and popping it in her mouth. Sango huffed her reply before turning towards the doorway and narrowing her eyes as she saw a glimpse of silver walk past the door.

"Where are you going?" Kagome called out before following after him, Sango and Ayame glanced at each other knowingly before shaking their heads.

"I asked you a question, you should answer me! I have a right to know where you're going." Kagome stated as he continued to grab his coat and stare her down menacingly.

"You have a right? Where in your pathetic mind do you have a right, we are bound by a piece of paper, one that can be ripped to pieces in an instant." He growled out as he proceeded towards the door. Kagome pushed back the tears she was holding as she grabbed the phone he was currently staring at and scrolled through the text messages.

"Your going to see her aren't you?" She yelled out before throwing the phone at him and pushing him out the door, she had enough of it and she was going to fight back now. She was going to fight for her marriage and the man she loved. She wasn't going to be the weak little girl anymore that sat in the corner and cried, no, she was his wife and for the love of everything she was going to fight for that right.

"How dare you insolent bitch!" Sesshomaru roared as he punched the wall beside her. Kagome's knees buckled beside her as she stared up in to his pink tinted golden orbs. His face was twisted in to unimaginable rage as he breathed heavily.

"I'm your wife! Can't you accept that I'm your WIFE! You're Mine! You're MINE!" Kagome yelled out as she slapped him across the face. Sango and Ayame were too surprised to move as they watched the scene unfold before them. "Why can't you love me again?"

Sesshomaru stood quietly as he stared down at her electric blue eyes. He didn't know what to say at the moment, he didn't know what to do.

"You're blinding yourself to the fact that we're married, that you have a commitment to me." Kagome continued as she looked up at him fiercely.

"I don't love you. I don't even remember you!" Sesshomaru bit out as he bent down to pick his shattered device. Kagome bit her lip before drawing her hand back and slapping him across the face once more.

"You are NOT going anywhere, remember this you will not leave this house without me, wherever you go you will take me whether you like it or not!" Kagome bit out calmly before pointing her index finger in to his chest.

"You're really suffocating me aren't you? Well do well to remember this; I do what I want whenever I please. This Sesshomaru is under no one's control especially some human bitch. Keep up with your restraining ways and I will leave you for good, you're blessed that I have put up with your foolishness for this long." He uttered out after a long pregnant silence. Kagome couldn't choke back her tears anymore as they slowly ran down her flushed cheeks.

"Sesshomaru…." She cried out as he turned to walk out the door, she latched her self on to his arm and clung to him before being pushed away. She slid down towards the floor and cried once more as she let her weak side take over once again. Sango and Ayame couldn't say anything to her as they walked over and sat beside her, letting their presence be her refuge as she cried to her heart's content.

Memories of their relationship, togetherness, and the love that bloomed poured inside Kagome's mind like a tsunami as she continued to let her tears express her emotions. She clung her hands to her chest as it continued to twist in unimaginable ways; the pain she was currently feeling couldn't be any worse as she replayed his words over and over inside her mind. She didn't know where she could find the strength any more if he left her for good. A luminous cloud began to hover over head as rain fell down on the rooftops. It was as if nature and the God's above were crying with the broken woman, but like the saying goes the rain will was away the pains of yesterday and a new beginning will rise. Kagome only hoped that her sunshine would peak out soon.

**[End Chapter]**

**A/N:** I know I took a while to update this and I apologize for that. I just seriously have a lot going on right now. Reviews would be nice, please.


End file.
